


a broken room key

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: After losing your room key, and with your boyfriend spamming your phone with drunk texts, your crush, Timotheé helps you out.Author’s Note: This is the finale to my very first fic. So if you like it and want to read more, follow my tumblr at lex-the-flex for more shenanigans! Thank you so much for the likes on the first part!Warnings: Other than your ex being a dick and some slight cursing. Major fluff.Word Count: 1.2kPart II (end)
Relationships: timothee chalamet x reader
Kudos: 8





	a broken room key

The misty weather cascades through the streets of New York, but doesn't dare enter the restaurant. The atmosphere of the restaurant was one of the best things you've experienced in months and it gave you a comfy, yet secure feeling. Gazing out the window, you balance your chin on your left hand as the scents of various dishes make your stomach rumble. The soft fabric of your sweatshirt is warm against your cheek. Luckily before you headed out for breakfast, Timothée talked with a hotel employee and managed to get you another room key. So you finally had a chance to take a hot shower, put on a touch of makeup, and change into clean clothes. Waiting for the food, you eye all the different people making their way through the city. 

Thinking about everything that happened last night, you knew exactly what to do: you were going to break up with Jake and that was final. You realized that Timothée had shown you more kindness and love than Jake tried to do in a year. While it was nice at the start, you knew that you had to leave Jake when he got furious at you for skipping a party he had invited you to, just so you could study for the Chemistry final the next day. Since last night, your phone hasn't received a single text message or voicemail. It was like a breath of fresh air that you hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. 

Without noticing, a light touch to your right shoulder pulls you out of the trance. Timothée returns to the table and sits down. 

"You alright?" He asks. 

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay." You reply with a reassuring smile. 

Bringing your attention back to the table, the waiter returns with your order, a plate with two eggs Benedicts with a side of tomatoes and watermelon. You and Timothée agreed to share the meal and that he would pay for it. As long as you paid the Uber to take you to your parent's house in New Windsor. 

As you both start eating, you catch up with your lives. As you were on to your last semester in college, you had gotten an internship at a successful photography studio. And the studio's manager was more than happy to display your photos at an upcoming event. Timothée had just finished wrapping up filming for his new movie, The King and had received his script for Little Women. So your lives were going pretty well to say the least. 

In the middle of the meal, you could feel your phone vibrate in your back pocket. Keeping it hidden under the table, Timothée caught onto what you were trying to do. 

"What is it?" He asks. 

Unlocking your phone, the text was from your Dad. He was asking how you were and that the business trip ended early. He also said that he and your mother were on their way to pick you up from the Whitby. Showing Timothée the phone, you widely smile. 

"It's just my Dad. My parents are on their way to pick me up from the hotel." You explain. 

"That's great! Now you don't have to pay for the Uber ride!" Timothée jokes. 

You laugh in response. Putting your phone back in your pocket, you fold your hands. 

"I'm going to be spending the weekend with my parents. Since Jake isn't allowed to go, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. That is, if you're not busy." You explain. 

"That sounds like fun! Sure, I'll go with you! I'm on break for a bit anyway." He replies.

Timothée's smile slowly disappears and your brows crease. 

"Uh-oh. Don't look now." He says looking at something behind you in the distance. 

Turning around, Jake stands at the entrance to the dining area. Getting up, you give Timothée's hand a soft squeeze, letting him know everything will be okay. Grabbing your bag, you go outside with Jake following in tow. 

Standing outside the restaurant, you don't really know what happened next. You just go off and let Jake have a piece of your mind. 

"Because I don't want to be with you anymore! You said you wouldn't go out partying, but you did! You lied to me." You rebuttal your side of the argument. 

"Just because Ryan invited me to go automatically means I shouldn't go? Why didn't you answer me all night?! I was so worried about you!" He screams back at you. 

Jake folds his arms and taps his left boot against the pavement. Even though he's furious, you can tell he's clearly hungover. His eyes have the slight tint of red and his dirty blonde hair is a mess. 

"I didn't answer you because I know how you are when you're drunk. I'm not stupid, Jake. You've been pulling this shit for a year and I'm done!" You answer him. 

Before Jake can yell at you again, Timothée comes out of the restaurant and rushes to your side. He proudly puts his arm around your shoulder and looks Jake in the eye. 

"Everything okay out here? Oh, hey Jake." Timothée says, clearly knowing what he's doing. 

However, Jake doesn't catch on and his emotions take a hold of him. 

"Oh, I see what's going on here. You *are* cheating on me. You're _fucking_ him over me?! I honestly thought you'd be better than that." Jake retaliates. 

Tears form in your eyes when Jake takes a step toward you and points his finger in your face.

"If you *ever* think this is over, you're wrong." He firmly says. 

Timothée grabs Jake's wrist and pushes his hand away. 

"Don't you ever talk to her like that! Y/n doesn't deserve any of this." Timothée states. 

"She's a little slut like all the other girls I've dated! I should've known that you'd just be another one to add to the pile." Jake says. 

While Jake's words hurt on the surface, but deep down, you aren't falling for any of his lies. Unintentionally making a fist, you let it go, before slapping Jake in the face. 

"I never want to see you again, Jake. And that's final." You say, before leaving the boys and walking back to the hotel. 

Timothée glances at Jake, before jogging next to you before lovingly wrapping his arms around you. Walking down the sidewalk, Timothée locks his fingers with yours and doesn't let go. Unlocking the door to your room, he closes the door as you stand by the edge of the sofa, absorbing everything that just happened. Taking cautious steps, Timothée places his hand on your right shoulder and pulls you closer. 

Embracing, you steady your breathing and close your eyes. Slowing moving into a gentle sway, the fading scent of Timothée's cologne calms you down. The both of you stand in silence for a moment, just listening to each other breathe. Bringing your head up off his shoulder, he leans his forehead against yours and lightly kisses your lips before smiling. 

"I love you." You whisper while holding Timothée by his neck.

"I love you too." He repeats back to you. 

Stroking his thumb over your cheek, he gives you a peck on the nose, which makes you giggle. You could already tell that you made the right choice telling Timothée your feelings toward him. Just as you two begin to break the embrace, your phone rings in your pocket. Answering it, you and Timothée collect your bags and head down to the lobby where your parents were waiting for you.


End file.
